


Forever yours

by Spacesword16



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't always happy, nor are they always sad either. When you are in a relationship you have to take the good with the bad and work on things together...especially when you are polar opposites. </p><p>(A collection of one shots and drabbles based around the pairing Korrasami; ratings may vary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childish Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to nickelodeon.
> 
> A/N: If you have a prompt you want me to write feel free to send them my way. I will attempt any prompt; although I suck at smut.

Asami rolled her eyes as she sat against Naga, glancing up from her sketchbook as a strong wind rushed passed; signaling that the air scooter race was still going strong.

 _Sometimes I think I’m dating an oversized kid_.

She thought with amusement, glancing back toward Naga who had been snapping up until the wind had blew dust into her face.

“Korra’s crazy isn’t she girl?” The engineer muttered, earning a huff in agreement from the polar bear dog that lay its head back onto massive front paws.

Asami only chuckled at that before returning to her work, only to be startled out of her thoughts by a loud curse and a chorus of giggles.

Sighing the raven haired girl looked up once again only to burst into laughter herself as she saw that her lover had not only ran into a lemur feeder, but was also covered in random fruits.

“Oh Korra.....When are you going to learn?” Asami stated, shaking her head she stood up and walked over to where the air bender kids and Korra were standing.

“Shut up…It’s not funny!” the bronze skinned girl snapped before storming off toward the stream, a flock of lemurs landing on her in the process.

Asami couldn’t help but laughing more at the sight, watching as the avatar tried to shoo the creatures away.

“Can you fucking monkeys get off!” she grumbled, using a blast of air bending to startle them into flight. Then after glaring over her shoulder at the still laughing group nearby she began to water bend herself clean, using the water from the stream to remove the sticky substance from her body and clothes.

After she was finally clean she turned her attention back to the three kids and her girlfriend before sending a wave of water to drench them.

“Korra!” Asami yelled, glaring over at her girlfriend who just smirked.

“That’s what you get for laughing at me.” The avatar retorted, earning a huff.

“Let’s see who will be laughing after this!” the heiress growled, picking up a stray tomato that had fallen out of the feeder during the crash and lobbed it directly into her girlfriend’s face.

Korra’s eyes hardened as she water bent the juice from her face.

“Oh you are so on!”

 

Tenzin groaned as he heard a commotion outside, though when he looked out the window and saw the makeshift battle he only sighed and shook his head.

_The one day I can take a break this happens._

He thought before closing the window and going off to find his wife.


	2. Cars.

Korra sighed as she sat against the wall, metal bending a piece of scrap into different shapes as she waited for Asami to finish with whatever she was doing under the car.

“Turn you fucking hog monkey!” The engineer growled from under the car, causing Korra to drop the metal in shock.

“Asami!” she gasped, laughing as the ceo slid out from beneath the Sato-mobile, glaring over at the avatar.

“What? You say worse than that all the time.” The raven haired girl retorted, wiping her hands against a handkerchief that was stuck in the back pocket of her overhauls.

“Yeah but…this is you! You’re…” The southerner stammered, earning a laugh from her girlfriend who stood up and rolled her eyes.

“Oh…I get it. I’m prime and proper….I believe the word you used was prissy?” the ceo retorted teasingly as she went over to her tool box.

“No…ugh that is not what I meant!” Korra groaned, blushing at the light jab as she added

“ _You’re_ so polite…I’m not use to hearing _that_ kind of talk coming from you!”

Asami laughed as she returned to work on the car.

“Yeah well I grew up around mechanics…If you want to blame anyone blame them.” She retorted.

Korra just shook her head at that and returned to metal bending.

After a few minutes Asami groaned and sat back up, turning her attention toward the rather bored looking Avatar.

“Hey…If you’ll do me the favor of getting us lunch we can spend the rest of the day together….I am so done with that car right now.” She stated, earning a surprised look.

“Wait…you’re choosing me over a Sato-mobile? Now I do think you’re sick.” Korra laughed standing up before adding “but I’ll do more than that…tell me what to do and I’ll use metal bending on the part you can’t get lose.”

“Okay…But I owe you.” Asami replied only to earn a laugh.

“It’s the least I could do…I mean I was the one who broke the car to begin with.” Korra reminded her, earning a grin.

“Yeah…you’re lucky I was so worried about you getting hurt or you’d still be sleeping outside with Naga.” Asami retorted good-naturedly as she showed the avatar what to do.

“Don’t worry I plan on making it up to you.” Her lover vowed before getting to work.

 

 


	3. Snow Day.

Groaning Korra turned over trying to ignore the cold, wet object that was pressed into the lower part of her back.

“Go away!” she grumbled, pulling the covers up over her head as she tried to ignore the constant prodding.  


“Naga! Quit! Seriously the one day I have a break you wake me up at the crack of dawn!” The avatar grumbled, shoving her head under the pillow.

However suddenly the avatar landed on the floor, the blanket hanging just above her as the large white animal huffed.

“Naga! Ugh…what is it!?” she demanded, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head as she found her way to her feet and took the blanket form the dog like creature, grimacing.

“Oh yuck girl….that’s disgusting.” Korra complained, water bending the drool off the fabric and out the window.

The polar bear dog nuzzled her owner then, almost as if apologizing.

“Ugh…I forgive you....you over grown pain.” The teen chuckled, nuzzling against the silky white fur before adding “now what did you want? It better be important if you wake me up at six in the morning!”

 

Naga just snorted and nudged her toward the main room, looking at Korra and then at the door.

As soon as the southerner opened the door she was met by a cold wind.

Then with a loud yelp something cold and wet smacked her in the face followed by laughter and a whelp.

“Bumi! I am going to get you for that!” she called back, rubbing snow from her face before running to get her jacket.

“Bring it!” The ex-general called back.

 

 Asami walked up the steps toward the air temple, pausing as she watched snowballs fly through the sky.

"They've been at it all morning." Bolin stated from where he and Opal stood nearby.

 

"You know sometimes I think Korra's an overgrown child." Asami chuckled, dodging a stray ball before grabbing a handful of snow and ducking behind a large wall of snow before shoving the ice crystals down the back the water tribe girl's jacket.

 

"Oh that's cold! Asami you jerk!"

 


	4. Surprises.

“Hey Mako, have you seen Korra?”   


The concern in the girl’s voice was evident as she spoke, closing the distance between them.

“No. Didn’t you two have a date today?” he replied, brows furrowing as he hung his helmet on the bar of his motorcycle.

“Yeah. We were supposed to meet over an hour ago and Tenzin has no idea where she went.” Asami replied, earning a sigh from the fire bender.

“Knowing Korra she probably either hasn’t noticed the time or forgot.” He retorted before adding “I have to report in…If she hasn’t turned up in an hour let me know.”

Nodding the engineer sighed and headed toward the restaurant that she and her lover had agreed to meet at only to find a sheepish, flushed Korra waiting by the door with her hands behind her back.

“You’re an hour and a half late!” Asami grumbled, crossing her over her chest causing the shorter girl to blush even more.

“I’m sorry…I had to do something….I didn’t mean to make you wait so long.” The avatar stammered, trying to keep whatever she was hiding from Asami’s view.

“Oh really? What is it that you had to do?” the ceo questioned, narrowing her eyes at Korra who seemed to be even more nervous.

“Well….Since you got me something for our anniversary I thought I should get you something too….uhm….here.”

She replied, basically shoving a bouquet of roses and a small wrapped box at the taller girl who blinked in surprise.

“What the….you didn’t have to do this!” Asami stated, all anger melting from her tone as she looked at Korra who looked hopeful.

“I know but I wanted to. You’re important to me….just….open the box and see if you like it.” Korra replied in one breath, causing Asami to laugh.

“Okay okay…calm down. You sound like Ikki.” She retorted, struggling to balance the flowers and trying to unwrap the box before Korra moved in to take the flowers before the hit the ground.

Asami’s eyes widened as she opened the velvet box to reveal a golden chained necklace that was adorned with different sized rubies.

“Korra….it’s beautiful. Thank you.” She stated, tears suddenly filling her eyes as she pulled the other girl in for a kiss; ignoring the stares that they were getting.

“Here…Let me put it on you.” Korra said after they broke away, smiling warmly at the other woman.

 

 


	5. Asami's Nightmare

The smell of smoke invaded her senses, strangling her as she forced herself through the singed room where water benders and other public aid officials were gathered.

Then the unmistakable stench of burned flesh engulfed her and what she saw chilled her to the bone.

 

Asami sat up, gasping as sweat rolled down her face causing her hair to cling to her pale skin. Glancing around she could only make out a massive white figure that was making its way over to her bed before a warm, wet tongue ran over the whole side of her face.

“I’m sorry I woke you girl…I just had a nightmare.” She admitted, letting out a shaky breath as she pressed her face against the polar-bear dog’s silky fur.

Her words earned a whine from the dog and pressed against her even father.

“Hey…What’s wrong?” a new voice called out, causing Asami to almost jump out of her skin until she saw who it was.

“Korra? What are you doing here?” The heiress asked, her voice shaking slightly as the blue eyed girl walked into the room, her brows furrowed in concern.   


“I got back early and wanted to keep Naga from driving you crazy.” Korra stated before adding “I’m glad that I did.”

Sitting down on the edge of the bed the avatar sighed and took her girlfriend’s hand.

“Why are you crying?” she questioned, wiping the moister from the taller girl’s face.

“Nothing, just a dream.” The heiress answered, her voice dejected as she adverted her gaze from the avatar.

 

Korra only sighed and pressed a kiss against her girlfriend’s temple, pulling her into a hug.

“Well I’m here now if you want to talk.” She murmured, rubbing circles against her lover’s back.

 

Asami could no longer control her emotions as tears spilt over, causing her to duck her face against the avatar’s shoulder.

Korra only tightened her hold on the taller woman, whispering calming words against her hair as they sat in the darkness.

“I’m sorry….I…I just had a nightmare of the night that the Agni Kai broke in.” The engineer admitted after a few minutes, earning a sigh from her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” Korra’s voice was soft and full of concern.

“No…Just…can you stay the night?” came the hushed response, earning a small smile in response.

“Of course…anything for you.” Came the reply as the bronze skinned woman kicked off her boots and crawled into bed beside her lover, wrapping an arm around her as the taller girl rested her head against her chest.

“Goodnight Korra…and thanks.” Asami whispered, her voice rough from her crying.

“Goodnight ‘sami.” The avatar replied gingerly, pressing her lips into the Ceo’s hair.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. They belong to** **Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.**

* * *

 

Asami burst into laughter as she watched as Korra yelled fell into the lake once again, cursing loudly as she tried to remove the turtle duck from her pant leg.

 

“That’s what you get for seeing if it could get up off its back.” Asami called, petting Naga who was lying near the blanket that they had thrown over the ground.

 

“Oh shut up!” Korra growled, yelping as the bird like creature nipped the side of her hand before swimming off.

 

“You just got showed up by a duck.” Asami teased, earning a glare as her dripping girlfriend climbed out of the water and water bent herself dry.

 

“Ha-ha-ha, so funny Asami.” The avatar retorted, throwing a ball of water at her girlfriend though she let it miss completely.

 

“If that had hit me….” Asami began, narrowing her eyes at the other girl who just laughed.

 

“Oh calm down, I made sure I didn’t hit you. I frankly don’t want to be knocked back into the lake.” Korra retorted, earning a smile.

 

“You’re just afraid that the turtle duck would attack you again.” The engineer retorted with a smirk, only to be hit by a strong gulf of wind.

 

“You’re lucky that I love you.” Korra retorted, watching as her lover tried to fix her messed up hair.

 

Asami only grumbled something in response, though the annoyed tone of her voice amused the universal bender who just put a hand on Asami’s.

 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re always beautiful.” She whispered, watching as Asami’s face flushed.

 

“Korra…” she muttered, only to earn a soft chuckle as the avatar put her arm around her.

 

“You don’t have to wear makeup and look perfect to be beautiful…You’re always gorgeous.” Korra added, only to feel Asami rest her head against her shoulder.

 

“You’re just saying that.”

 

The words surprised Korra though she quickly responded

 

“Why would I? I’ve never lied to you before, even when I knew you’d probably get mad at me.” She reminded soothingly, earning a chuckle.

 

“how do you always know what to say?” the non-bender muttered, closing her eyes as she cuddled against the slightly shorter of them.

 

“Because _You_ mean the world to me. I _can’t_ stand seeing you upset over _anything._ ” Korra replied, stealing a quick kiss before she pulled her girlfriend closer.


End file.
